The mission of the Center is to enhance the knowledge and understanding of the etiology pathogenesis and prevention of dental caries and to encourage implementation of preventive methods. All four strategy areas are addressed as follows: 1. Combating Microbial Agents: a. Implantable Ammonia Producing Streptococci, b. Immunochemical Studies of Actinomyces viscosus Polysaccharides, c. Adherence of Oral Bacteria to Human Root Surfaces, d. Genetics of Streptococcus mutans. 2. Increasing Resistance of Tooth and Host: a. Salivary Pellicle and Dental Caries. 3. Modifying Diet: a. Effects of Food Preservatives in Dental Caries, b. Animal Model for Root Surface Caries and Hyposalivation. 4. Improving Delivery and Acceptance: a. Hyposalivation: 1. Hyposalivation Drug Use and Caries in the Elderly, 2. Radiation induced Xerostomia and Caries Parameters, b. Identification of Caries Susceptible Subjects.